Why Wait?
by alliwant
Summary: AU. Ino is leaving for England and she wants to see Shikamaru one last time. Will he make it in time or will he have to wait until she comes back to tell her?
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto when horse actually talk. :starts to teach horses how to talk. "C'mon horses, you can do it!:

* * *

They were all at the airport waiting for Ino's flight to take of. The rustle and bustle of the place ignored the group of people as they say their final good-byes.

"Ino, I cant believe that you're actually leaving. We're going to miss you so much," Sakura said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too," Ino replied back.

"You are so lucky that you get to leave for England. I wish I could go," Tenten complained.

"Don't worry Tenten. You'll get your vacation. Besides, your going to be a mother soon," Ino said, pointing at Tenten's stomach. "Plus, Neji will never let you get on a plane when you're pregant."

"Of course I won't. It's too dangerous," Neji said as he wrapped his arms around Tenten and brought her closer to him. Ino chuckled at this sight. Who knew that the stoic Hyuuga was able to show feelings just because of Tenten.

"Sasuke says good luck. He's wasn't able to make it 'cause he's too busy working on a case. He sends his regards," said Sakura.

"Good luck to you and Sasuke too," Ino teased.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura innocently.

"You guys have been dating for a year. He's going to pop the question sooner or later. Don't forget to invite me to your wedding!" Ino said. Sakura blushed at this and chose to ignore Ino's comment. Ino laughed and looked around. Her body became tense when she couldn't find him anywhere.

_Maybe he's not coming_.

Ino's smiled faded when _he _still hadn't arrived. Sakura noticed Ino's change in behavoir.

"I'm sorry Ino. I told him, but I guess he couldn't make it," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, he's probably too busy."

No matter how hard Ino wanted to believe that, she was won't believe her own lies.

"_Flight 38 now boarding to England at Gate 53. Boarding Flight 38 at Gate 5."_

Ino took one last look around the airport, but she still couldn't find him. She let out a sigh and picked up her bag. She gave Sakura one last hug.

"Remember, don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

"I won't," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "I won't forget anything at all."

Ino came to Tenten and embraced her.

"Send be a picture of the baby, 'kay and don't worry. You're going to be a great mom," Ino said.

"Thanks," Tenten replied back giving Ino a squeeze. "Come back and visit."

"I will."

Ino then turned to Neji. She also gave him hug and smiled at him.

"Take very good care of her…_or else_."

Neji nodded at Ino and bid her farewell.

_Last call for Flight 38._

"Well, this is it."

Ino walked to Gate 53 and waited on the line with her passport. She turned around and waved at her friends.

_I'm going to miss them so much. _

"Miss, you're next," the flight attendent called.

Ino took one last look around her.

_He's not coming._

She was about to hand over her passport when she heard her name.

"Ino! Ino!"

Ino turned around and tried to find the source of the voice. Her heart soared with hope.

_Maybe he did make it after all._

Shikamaru came toward Ino.

"Miss, are you boarding?" asked the flight attendant.

"Uh…yeah. Just give us a sec," Ino replied.

The flight attendant frowned, but didn't say a word.

"So you're really going, huh?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" replied Ino. They didn't know what else to say, so there lay a uncomfortable silence.

"Ino." Ino looked up at Shikamaru and stared into his deep brown eyes.

_Why do I think that leaving was a bad choice? Wait, is that tears in his eyes?_

Then, Shikamaru did something that Ino didn't expect. He put his arms around Ino's waist and brought her close to him and buried his head in her hair

"Come back ok?"

"I will. I always do," she said into his chest.

_Last call for Flight 38._

"I have to go," Ino whispered. Shikamaru's tightened his hold around her waist.

"I don't want to let you go."

"Don't worry. I'll always come back."

Shikamaru brought his arms to his side. Ino looked at his face and smiled.

"See you later," she said as she left for the gate.

"Oi, Ino!" Shikamaru called out.

"Yeah?" Ino said as she turned around.

Shikamaru paused for a moment before he said anything. He looked directly into Ino's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Ino eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

_Did he just say…I love you?_

Shikamaru chuckled at her reaction. Ino had no idea what to do. She was about to leave for England when Shikamaru finally tells her that he loved her. Ino looked at the flight attendant.

"Can you just hold the plane for five minutes?" Ino pleaded. The lady sighed, but nodded her head.

"Thanks so much."

Ino then ran toward Shikamaru and leaped onto him. He caught her and stumbled back a little. Ino looked down on him. Her hair was tickling his cheek.

"About time. I love you too."

With that said, Ino put her lips against Shikamaru's. Shikamaru was surprised at first, but started kissing her back. Shikamaru brought Ino closer to him and started to deepen the kiss. Shikamaru's toungue entered Ino's mouth and started exploring. Ino ran her hand through Shikamaru's hair. Ino felt that she was going to explode. Her whole entire body was on fire. She had never felt so happy in her life. His lips on hers was…just…perfect. It was where they belonged. When they finally broke apart, Ino smiled.

Shikamaru placed her on the ground and placed his hand on her face.

"I'm going to miss you." He kissed her forehead and then advanced toward her mouth.

He kissed her again and let her go.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Ino gave Shikamaru one last hug before she went to the gate. When she looked back, Shikamaru was still standing there. He lifted his hand and waved at her. Ino smiled back.

_I'm so glad that he didn't wait until I came back to say 'that'._

Ino entered the gate without looking back this time because she knew that when she returned from her trip, Shikamaru will be there, waiting for her.

_If you love someone, don't hesitate to tell them._

* * *

Well, thatz the end of that. What did u guys think? this was my very first fanfic. Flames are welcome, but at least tell my what u hated about this, so i can do better! thanx for reviewing! (i know that u are going to review...i know it!) 


	2. Coming Back

hihihi! im back with a new chapter and im really happy that u guys liked this story and since some asked me to continue it, and i was in a good mood because of the reviews, i decided to write another one. home you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when I will be able to breathe fire.

* * *

Today was the day. Ino couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she was ready yet. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her appearane was the same as before. She as still the same Ino.

_But is everything else still the same?_

Ino looked at everything around her. Everything was all bare. Her clothes was all gone and nothing was left. She had a lot of fun in this house, at this place, but she needed to return. She still has a promise that she had to keep.

"Here I go," she whispered to the room. She closed the door and clutched the keys in her hand.

_I guess its time._

-Somewhere in Japan-

"Is her plane here yet?!?!?" asked a frantic girl. "Where is she??? Is the plane late?"

"Sakura calm down. She's going to be here. The plane lands in 15 minutes," said a guy as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

"I know Sasuke, but I really want to see her. It's been 2 years!" Sakura cried out.

"We all want to see her. Just relax." Sasuke began rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

Not so far away, a baby's crying could be heard.

Sakura laughed. "I guess Tenten and Neji is here." Just as Sakura had predicted, Tenten and Neji could be seen through the crowd.

"How's little Kisa doing?" Sakura asked while holding the baby, trying to calm her down. The little girl had the brown hair like her mother's and white Hyuuga eyes like her father's except with specks of chocolate brown in them inherited from her mother, making her a special little Hyuuga.

"She was fine this morning, but when she entered the airport, she started crying so hard," Tenten exclaimed.

"She's probably anxious about Ino's arrival too," said Sakura as she tried to calm Kisa down. "We all are."

_Flight 63 from England now arriving at Gate 2. Flight 63 arriving at Gate 2._

-With Ino-

_Well, I'm finally back._

Ino gathered her bags and left the plane. She walked toward the exit and came out of Gate 2. Ino looked around and couldn't find anyone she could recongize until…

"Ino! Ino! Over here!" cried out a voice. Ino turned around and was greeted with a bone crushing hug from the pink-haired Sakura.

"Ow. Sakura, I can't breathe!" gasped Ino. Sakura quickly let go and looked at Ino.

"Ino, you haven't changed a bit! I am so happy. I thought that England would change you into one of those spoiled bitchy brats." (a/n: no offense to anyone that is british!)

"Of course I wouldn't change," laughed Ino. "But it seems that there has been a chang in you life."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Don't try to hide it." Ino grabbed Sakura left hand and pointed at her ring finger. There it stood, a ring with a small diamond on it.

"Well….yeah….Sasuke proposed 2 weeks ago…"Sakura said. Ino grinned and then started squeling in delight. Soon, Sakura joined along. Ino hugged Sakura and congradulated her.

"When's the wedding?"

"Um…we decided it to do it in the summer so you could come." Ino smiled again and embraced her best friend. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend was getting married and she was going to be there.

_I am so glad that I finally came home._

Ino walked over to Sasuke and looked at him. He stared back. Ino smiled and laughed and hugged him.

"Congrats. You're going to have a great wife."

"Thanks and welcome back."

Ino and Sakura started talking for awhile before Ino heard a cry. She turned her attention to the little bundle in Tenten's arms.

"Oh my god. Is that…is that…Kisa?" she asked, not believing what she saw.

"Yes. Do you want to hold her?" Tenten asked, holding out the crying baby.

"I would love to." Ino dropped her bags on the ground and took the baby into her arms and started gentlely swing Kisa back and forth. Kisa looked at the new face that she didn't recongize and quieted down. Then she raised a fist and took hold of a strand of Ino's hair.

"She stopped crying!" Tenten said in relief.

"Aw…she is so adoreable," Ino said to Tenten. "You look exactly like you mother and father," Ino told the baby even though Kisa wouldn't be able to understand. "You know what?" she whispered to Kisa. "When you grow up, you're going to somebody 'cause you have the greatest parents in the world." Ino handed Kisa back to Tenten.

"You are so lucky. You have a little girl now," said Ino enviously.

"Well…when you tie the knot with _someone_, you can have your own child too," Tenten teased. Ino blushed at the thought and laughed.

"Tenten, we have to go. Kisa has a doctor's appointment," said Neji.

"Oh Ino, I'm so sorry, but I have to go," Tenten apoligized.

"It's fine. At least I was able to meet Kisa." Tenten gave Ino and hug and hurried off.

"Ino, Sasuke and I have to go to. We have to go back to work. We're so sorry that we can't take you home, but our idiotic boss won't give us any more time," said Sakura.

"That's fine. I'll take cab home. You guys should go back to work. I don't want you guys fired because of me," Ino said. (a/n: do they have taxis in Japan? O.o) Sakura gave Ino one last hug before she left.

"Everyone's coming to my house around 7. Come 'kay?" Sakura said. Ino nodded and waved to Sakura.

_Guess I'll have to take a cab home._

Ino walked over to the luggage pick-up and waited for her suitcase. Just when she was about to grab it, someone else's hand touched hers. Ino look up in surprise. Blue eyes met black ones.

"Hey, need a ride?" Shikamaru asked with a grin on his face.

* * *

hoped u guys enjoyed this. i didnt think it was as good as the first chapter cause i rushed a bit. pleaz review. this is not the last chapter. i think the next one is. 


	3. Always Remember

so sorry for not updating sooner. have a lot on my mind. this chap is short...hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, I would make Sasuke jump off a cliff, Sakura following him, and then go woohoo!...but sadly, i dont own Naruto...so i cant...TT

* * *

"Ino, are you ready yet? It's going to start in ten minutes!" Tenten shouted through the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to be done in a sec. Just give a min-OW!" Then a thud was heard from the inside of the room. Tenten looked at Sakura, worry etched across her face.

"Ino, We're coming in," said Sakura as she grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The sight wasn't pretty. Ino was on the ground in pain.

"Ino! What happened? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped Ino up from the floor.

"I'm fine. Just tripped when I was getting up from my chair." Ino glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Do I look ok?" she asked as she started to fuss with her hair and make-up.

"Ino, you're fine. Just look at yourself and think, in less than eight minutes, you are going to walk down that aisle," Tenten said.

"Yeah…that's what I'm worried about."

"Ino, I know that this is a really big day for you, but everything is going to turn out fine. I promise you," said Sakura.

"You really think so?" Ino asked.

"We know so," Tenten replied. Ino looked at Tenten and Sakura and couldn't help but to give them a hug.

"Thanks so much. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Sakura and Tenten smiled.

"We're going to go out to make some last minute checks. Your parents are going to be here to get you when it's time," Sakura said as she opened the door. Ino nodded and looked out the window.

"And Ino," Tenten said. Ino looked back at her. "You look wonderful." Ino smiled at her friends as they walked out the door. A click could be heard when they closed it. Ino took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Today is the day. I can't believe that this is actually happening to me._

Ino stood up and looked at the full-length mirror. It greeted her with a girl, corrrection, woman with her blond hair flowing down her back and blue eyes in happiness. Her white strapless dress hugged her body, showing off her curves nicely. The dress flowed all the way to the floor and then surrounding her. It was very simple, yet elegant.

­_-Knock knock-_

"Come in," Ino called out. The door creaked open and in stepped a tall man in a tux with a gin plastered on his face.

"Daddy! You made it!" Ino cried out to her father. She rushed over to him and jumped into his arms. Inoshi twirled his daughter around.

"Of course I made it. Wouldn't want to miss my girl's big day," he replied. He held Ino at arm length and took a look at her.

"You look beautiful honey," he commented. Ino blushed and thanked her father. She took a glance at the clock and let out a deep breath.

"I don't think I'm ready Dad. What if I don't really love him? What if this all ends badly? What if-"

"Ino," Inoshi said, "You are going to walk down that aisle today and marry the man that you love. Remember, marriage isn't bound by a piece of paper that you both signed-it's by love that you give each other. Always remember that." Ino nodded her head at her father's words. She always loved Shikamaru and today, she was going to marry him. A knock interrupted the father and daughter moment. Tenten's head peeked from behind the door.

"It's starting."

Ino looked at her father who nodded at her reassuringly. Soon, a music could be heard fluttering through the room. Inoshi held out his hand to his daughter.

"Shall we?"

Ino nodded her head in confirmation and placed her hand on her father's. They both exited the dressing room and into the lobby. Sakura and Tenten were already there, a minute away from marching down the aisle. Sakura and Tenten gave Ino a grin and turned their attention to the door that stood in front of them that was about to be opened.

The knob turned, the door opened, and Tenten and Sakura walked out, leaving Ino behind with her father. Ino took tiny steps until she reached the doorway. The melody that was playing changing to the wedding song. Ino took one last glance at her father and stepped into the room's bright light, her future waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

* * *

well...review! i changed the review option so anyone can review! thanx to all who review last time. greatly appreciated! and i apoligize again for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. 


	4. Reaching For The Stars

disclaimer: not mine. too tired to think of something good.

* * *

The room was decorted with streamers and banners of all sorts of colors. There were flowers everywhere, curtesy of Yamanka Flowers. Sakura petals laid on the floor by the flower girl, lining the path of which Ino had to walk toward her furture husband.

The music started playing and heads turned to look at the bride. One by one, the guests stood up in respect and smiled at Ino. Some waved and others had big grins plastered on their faces. Ino smiled back in return, glad that all these people were able to share this special day with her.

She took one step, and then another, slowly making her way down the aisle as she recalled that day that started everything.

Flashback

-At Sakura's house-

_It was the day of Sakura's welcome back party for Ino. Everyone had arrived, wanting to see if Ino changed or not. They were all excited that their friend was back and they couldn't wait to see her. There was just one problem-Ino wasn't there yet and it had already been to hours. _

"_Where is she?" asked Sakura franticly as she began pacing across the hall. "What if she got lost? Or maybe kidnapped? Or maybe she has been away for so long that she happened to wander into the bad side of town???"_

_Kakashi sighed at took out his book, deciding to block out the noise. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch, trying to have a conversation while looking at Sakura once in awhile to make sure she hadn't exploded yet. Shino and Kiba were watching T.V. with the volume up to the highest, trying to drone out the screeches unsuccessfully. Thankfully, Neji and Tenten weren't here since they were home taking care of Kisa. They felt sorry that they couldn't attend, but any of the guests would have happily traded places._

"_This was supposed to be her party and she doesn't show up! What kind of person would do something like that? We did all this for her and she doesn't show and she doesn't have the decency to call!" Sakura cried out wringing out her hands in the air. Yup, she had finally cracked. Sakura started going off on tangents, saying things about Ino, trying to pass time so she wouldn't have to think about it._

"_Sakura," Sasuke finally said, tired of hearing his fiance talking nonsense about her best friend. Sakura stopped in mid sentence and turned to look at Sasuke with a frown on her face._

"_WHAT?" she yelled at him, worried that Ino hadn't arrived and angry that Sasuke had stopped her in mid-sentence. She had had enough of all this and was ready to explode. Guess it was that time of month for her._

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. Sakura had stopped screaming, but she was still frowning. _

"_Sasuke," Sakura started to say._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked, looking down at her, worried that something might be wrong._

"_Thank you," Sakura murmered as she turned around and burried her head in Sasuke's arms. She didn't know what she would happen if Sasuke wasn't there to calm her. _

_Sasuke didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ino better arrive soon though, 'cause Sakura would only be able to remain relaxed for some time and by then, Sasuke might not be able to calm her again._

-With Ino-

_Ino couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had spent all afternoon picking out a dress, doing her hair and make-up, but she didn't remember that she hadn't used her car in a long time and there was almost no gas in it. After trying toward Sakura's house, the car started to sputter and made all these weird noise. Ino frowned and pulled over to the street. At that percise moment, that car engine turned off, the noise had stopping and Ino's car was out of gas._

"_No! This happen! C'mon you stupid thing work!!" Ino cried out as she turned her car keys and pressed on the gas pedal. No movement came._

"_Argg!!" Ino cried out in fustration, throwing her hands up in the air. She got our of her car and looked at where she was. The street was deserted and she was the only one out. The only light source came from every other flickering street lamp and the glow from the full moon that adorned the sky. _

"_Damn it. Forhead girl is going to kill me if I'm late," Ino muttered as she began walking that rest of the five blocks that remained. Her green knee length dress fluttered in the breeze and Ino shivered from the slight cold. It was April, but a chill was still in the air. Ino began to quicken her pace, wanting to reach Sakura's house faster to get out of the cold and to escape the deserted streets. _

_Ino passed by a sakura tree whose buds were starting to bloom. Ino looked up at it and smiled. She had missed these trees and the natural beauty that Kohana had when she left. Ino looked beyong the tree and saw the tiny playground that her friends and her had played in when they were little. Taking a walk down memory lane, she slowly opened the park gate which creaked open, crying out that someone had entered. Ino walked past her the slide and park benches, her high heels echoing throughout the playground equipment. _

_She entered the swing sets and sat down on the seat, placing her cold hand on the chain. She swung her legs back and forth slowly, swinging herself lightly off the ground. Back and forth, back and forth. _

_She remembered when she would always sit on this swing and beg Shikamaru to push her high up. Of course, Shikamaru would complain and refuse to do it, but Ino was a persistent girl. She would annoy him till he agreed, wanting to shut her up. Ino sometimes felt guilty when she bothered him, so on some days, she left him alone to his cloud watching, swinging by herself, not knowing that Shikamaru would always watch her from behind, ready to catch her if her fell, but she never did. She flew high into the sky, so high, that she was almost able to touch the clouds, leaving everyone else behind her, her dreams the only thing on her mind._

_Ino smiled at her fond memories of her childhood. Those were the days. She stared at the sand that was under her feet and as she swung back and forth, she traced patterens in the sand. She looked up at the sky, at the moon, at the stars in the cloudess night sky. Oh how she wished she could reach those stars. Ino swung harder, but the cold prevented from doing, so she stayed near the ground, going back and forth, far away from the stars._

"_Wha-?" Ino suddenly cried out in surprise when she felt a hand on her back, pushing her higher up. Ino turned her head around and saw Shikamaru with his lazy grin on her face. Ino let out a small laugh and turned her head back around. She was getting closer to the stars. They were so close that she could almost reach out and pluck them from the sky. She giggled when her hair broke free from the bun that she had. Her blonde hair fluttered in the wind, tickling her face. From behind, Shikamaru continued to push her toward the stars, admiring the view of Ino, her hair flying around her like an angel in the night and her quiet giggles that made his heart ache to hear more._

_After some time, Ino planted her feet on the ground and she turned around to face Shikamaru. _

"_How did you find me?" she asked, getting off her the swing seat, walking toward him, disregarding her heels that were buried beneath the sand. _

"_I saw you car on the way to Sakura and then I saw someone swinging on the swings. Figured that it would be you,"said the genius._

_It grew silent between them after that and Ino hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm._

"_Here," Skikamaru said, draping his coat over her shoulders. Ino looked at him, glad that she had something to keep her warm. She buried herself into the warm confines of the the coat, taking in the fragrence that she recongized and never forgot. _

"_Ino," Shikamaru began. Ino turned around again and looked at him. "Ino," he began again. "I have known you since childhood and you became this woman that knows what she wants and where she belongs. I liked you as a friend when you first came up to me and I started to love you since then. I need you in my life. Marry me," he said as he kneeled down in the sand with a ring box. He opened it and Ino gasped._

_Inside the small black box was a ring with three tiny silver diamonds on the silver band. The ring was elegant, yet not too overwhelming._

_Ino didn't know what to do. She just came back from her trip and she definetely wasn't expecting this to happen to her. She loved Shikamaru, but was she ready to start a life with him? Ino considered everything they had been through so far. She loved him because of who he is and she will continue to love him. She didn't know what will happen in the future if she did or didn't marry him, but she took the chance. She love Shikamaru._

"_Yes," she whispered as Shikamaru slid the rind onto her thin fingers. She leapt onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Yess," she whispered again into his ear. Shikamaru's hand encircled her waist and pulled her close to him. He cupped her face and she leaned into it. Ino looked into his brown eyes, he looking into her blue ones that were sparkling with happiness. He leaned in closer to her. Ino could feel his breath on her. He slowly grazed his lips back and forth, barely touching her lips. Then, he started to kiss her with all the passion that he had held in for so long. Ino kissed back with the same amount, maybe even more. Shikamaru nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for enterance which she gladly granted. They broke apart, gasping from the intensity of the kiss and the lack of oxygen. Ino touched her lip that was now swollen. Her body was on fire from the kiss and she couldn't even feel the cold wind that was blowing anymore. Shikamaru glanced at Ino and then grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the park. _

"_Where are we going?" Ino asked._

"_Sakura's," he said. Ino eyes widened. She had forgot all about the party._

"_How mad do you think she'll be?" she asked. Instead of answering, Shikamaru walked even faster._

"_Wait!" Ino cried out. Shikamaru stopped and turned around. "I forgot my shoes." Shikamaru looked at Ino's feet which her heels weren't there. Shikamaru ran back to get them. When he returned he took Ino's hand again and started to walk toward the exit of the park. Ino stopped again and looked up at the sky. _

"_It's a beautiful night," she said quietly. Shikamaru looked at her._

"_Yes, it is a beautiful night." Ino laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as they began walking toward Shikamaru's car hand in hand, heart in heart, life in life._

End Flashback

Ino had reached the end of the aisle and her father had let go of her hand. Ino climbed up the three steps that led to the alter where Shikamaru was waiting. He held out his hand to her and she took it. Ino looked up and stared into his eyes. This was the man that she loves and will cherish each moment with him.

* * *

arent u ppl glad that i updated...took me forever to write. this is a chinese new year gift...woot! me getting money!! ) anyways...to u all nonreviewers taht read this..pleaz review!! i have forutne cookies! u know u want one!! anywhos...hoped u enjoyed it. review and happy chinese new year!

oh..almost forgot. i think that next chap is the last one. and then i will be able to work on my other fic and im planning on writing a longer one..WEE!!! cant wait!


	5. Unexpected

edited chapter!! yay!! i finally decided to get off my lazy ass and work on it...and here it is! sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: Not mine...of course not...i would be rich if i was..muhahaha!!

* * *

It was a cool summer night and everyone was outside enjoying the weather. Even though it was nine, there was still light in the streets and children with their parents were still in the park. Mothers and fathers of families sat next to each other as with their hands clasped together as they watched their children playing afar. Among all these parents were Ino and Shikamaru looking at the children that were playing near them, soon expecting one of their own.

Ino sighed at looked down at her overgrown belly. She placed her hands on top of it and felt the baby kick.

"Ne, Ino? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his wife, expecting her to go into one of those long speeches about the pain of being pregnant.

"I don't know," Ino said . "I have been waiting for the baby to come out and I don't think that I can wait any longer." Shikamaru couldn't wait any longer either. He, of course, was the one that had to suffer through all of Ino's complaints and demands. Ino was usually quite loud and spoke whatever came to mind, but when she was pregnant…it just got worse.

_-Flashback-_

_Ino and Shikamaru laid on the bed and were sleeping. For no reason at all, Ino woke up and looked down at her husband that was sound asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so happy…_

"_SHIKAMARU!!!" Ino screamed out loud. Shikamaru opened his eyes and bolted up to a sitting position on the bed. He looked at Ino and then at her stomach. Nope, she wasn't giving birth yet. Why had she waken him up? _

"_Yeah?" he yawned out as he lay himself on the bed, propping himself on one arm as he faced Ino._

"_You lazy bum! Get up!!!!" Ino screeched. "Don't you dare sleep now!" Shikamaru sighed. This was one of her nightly rants and when she wanted something done, she never left Shikamaru alone until she go what she wanted. _

_Shikamaru sighed and opened his eyes once more. Why…why did he have to get Ino pregnant? If he knew that she would be this annoying, he would have bothered to, but eh, what's done is done. He would just have to deal with it. _

"_What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru asked. _

"_You know what I want! I have told you a thousand times, but you just don't listen!" Ino screamed. "You don't listen, you don't care, and sometimes, I think that you don't love me anymore. I'm not sure if I was to have this baby either, because you don't care anymore!" _

_Ino looked at Shikamaru with sad eyes and turned away so he wouldn't see the tears that were dripping down. Oooo…He was in trouble now…_

_Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words in her ear and she leaned against his chest and sniffed. Her cries quieted and soon enough, she had fallen asleep in his arms. _

_Shikamaru gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the comforter. He flopped onto his side of the bed and looked at the ceiling. He had escaped that one, but was sure that tomorrow morning, there would be hell to pay._

_-End Flashback-_

"It'll come when it's ready," Shikamaru said as he kissed Ino forehead. Ino leaned into him and smiled. The baby was going to come and it would be _their_ child.

Ino was in the kitchen, stirring some batter for the cake that she was making for Kisa's birthday party that was tomorrow. She grabbed the wooden spoon and poured the milk into the batter when she felt it.

A kick.

And then another.

This was quite regular for the baby, so Ino paid no attention to it. She then felt another kick, a strong one.

"You're a bit feisty today, aren't you?" she asked the baby. It just responded with another kick. Ino laughed and started on making the icing while waiting for the dough to rise. Thoughts entered her head as she began mixing the white icing with color. This was Kisa's cake, but soon, she would be making one for her own child.

"Ah!" Ino yelped out. The bowl of icing in her hands came crashing down onto the floor. Ignoring all this, Ino started to gasp for air as she placed her hand on the her stomach, trying to stop the massive shoot of pain that swept through her body.

-With Shikamaru-

With the volume turned low and the lights off in the living room, Shikamaru attempted to go to sleep while watching T.V. He ignored the pictures that flashed on the screen, but he couldn't ignore the melody that Ino was humming next door. Her voice was like the gentle breeze that would float by on a humid day. It was soft and comforting, appreciated by all. The corners of Shikamaru's lips turned upward without him being able to stop it. Gosh, he really did love her, didn't he?

As Shikamaru was about to lay his head on one of the couch's cushions and drift into a peaceful slumber, the fall of a bowl and a yelp from Ino alerted him that something was wrong. He bolted up from his spot on the couch and raced into the kitchen to find Ino supporting herself with the ledge of the counter breathing heavily. He rushed toward and took her into his arms and tried to ease the pain.

"I think its coming," Ino gasped out. Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. He definitely didn't expect this right how. He started to calculate in his head how much time Ino had until her gave birth and how long it would take until they arrived at the hospital. It would take a few speedings and cross of red lights, but they would make it and if some cops stopped them, they would have an excuse. For god's sake, they had a woman in labor! They would have to let them go.

Shikamaru paced back and forth in the white clean halls of the hospital room. He didn't know what was worse; the smell of the disinfectant that sickened him or that his wife was inside giving birth to their first child.

The door of the office creaked open and the doctor walked out followed by Ino who was…let's just say that she didn't look like a woman who just gave birth. Shikamaru eyed that bulge in Ino's stomach and turned his attention to the doctor.

"Ino wasn't ready to give birth yet," the doctor stated. Well, duh! She still looked pregnant.

"But them why was she feeling all these pains?" Shikamaru asked. The doctor explained that the pain were just from her contraction of muscles. Unless these contractions were less than a minute apart, Ino would not be giving birth. Shikamaru nodded in understanding and thanked the doctor. He then looked at Ino who was sitting on one of the hospital chairs, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Ino," Shikamaru murmured as he sat down next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and brought her into his embrace.

"I wanted the baby so much," Ino said quietly. She would not cry, she refused too, but she did. Ino let out a few silent sobs as her shoulders shook. Shikamaru looked at his wife in grievance. He hated that she was like this. The light in her smile was gone and the dull look in her eyes were just too much. Shikamaru rubbed her back and he calmed her down.

"It'll come Ino, it will come."

And a few weeks later, it did.

* * *

err...yeah...thought she was going to have the baby didnt u? lol. there is still going to be one more chapter after this and then it will be finished...im not sure if pregant people are a bit depressed...i know that they want the baby out since they have been carrying it for nine months...but it could happen...i think. what did u think? plaez review! they bring smiles and joy! 


	6. Maybe They Can Wait

this is the last chap and it's no different from the one that was supposed to be the last chap except the ending. although, i'm kinda disappointed from the little reviews from the last chapter. i changed it, so anyone who missed it, please read that one before this one.  
warnings: slight cursing. nothing big.

* * *

The city of Kohona was peacefuly asleep. Children were tucked into their beds just like their parents that were sleeping in the room next to them. A lazy haze of the summer heat rested upon the city. Dogs were comfortably sprawled on the ground with their tounges out, trying to cool down in the heat.

"Push Ino, Push!" Sakura cried out over the hum of the air conditionor.

"Arrhhh!!!" Ino screamed out in pain. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead from the exhaustion and the heat thatseemed to gather in the hospital room even though the air conditioner was on. Ino took in large gasp of breathe.

"Ino, you have to push! It's the only way!" Sakura cried out to her friend.

"Easier said than done," Ino panted. "Arrhhhhgggg!!!" Ino didn't know if she could take anymore pain. The pain…the pain…It was excrutiating.

"Come on! Just give it one last final push! You can do it!"

"F--- SHIT!!!"

Ino pushed with all her might, her muscles contracting as she tried to ignore the pain that was shooting through her body. A high-pitched cry was heard in the room. Ino looked up at the white ceiling, relieved that the pain was over. She was exhausted from all that work that she had to do. It was the most painful thing that she had ever done in her whole life.

She looked at Sakura that was holding a bundle of blankets. Sakura nodded at the silent message sent through Ino's eyes and gave her the bundle. Ino's hands wrapped around the little thing and smiled weakly at it. _It was their's._

"Yo, Shikamaru, you try to walk anymore and you might be the first man that broke the floor by pacing to much," Naruto said out loud. Shikamaru glared at Naruto and stopped his pacing. He looked at the closed doors where Ino's screams emmitted from. He sat down on the seats in the hospital hallways and buried his head in his hands. He had to wait here as his wife was inside screaming. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Neji glanced over at Shikamaru with understand eyes. (a/n: so unlike neji) He was as out of it as Shikamaru had when Tenten was in labor. He wanted to be by his wife's side when she went through all of the pain, but he wasn't allowed. Those stupid rules.

Sasuke just sat there and smirked. It was funny seeing the cool and lazy bum all hyped up like this. It was a interesting sight indeed.

_Ping._ The light went out over the door. The words "IN LABOR" went off as Sakura poked her head out. Shikamaru rose from his seat and looked at her. Sakura nodded and smiled reassuringly. Everything went smoothly. She beckoned him into the room and lead him toward Ino. Shikamaru didn't know what to expect. It was something that he had never done before and noting could have prepared him for this day. He saw Ino lying on the bed, drenched in sweat and her hair stuck on her head. Her eyes met his and they were filled with so much joy that Shikamaru couldn't help put smile. He walked closer to her and took the first glance at his son. The little bundle's eyes were closed and his chest went up and down at an even pace, in peace with the world that he now lived in. Ino held him out to Shikamaru who gently took him into his arms.

Shikamaru glanced down at the baby that was in his arms. Simultaneously, the little one opened his eyes. The little gray irises glanced questioningly at the man that was holding before bursting into a small. It lifted one small hand and closed it tightly. It opened the hand again and closed it, except this time, it was around Shikamaru's finger. The baby smiled at him again and stared into the eyes of its father that was full of love for the child.

Ino smiled at the sight. She had never seen Shikamaru this peaceful. Even when he was looking at the clouds, the smile that has graced his face and the sparkle that was in his usual lazy eyes were never there.

"What's his name, Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Kazuki," he replied without glancing up. "His name is Kazuki."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" a little boy screamed out as he ran around his mother's legs. Ino was preparing the basket for their picnic that day with their friends and Kazuki was helping. Ino glanced over at her four-year-old son. A small laugh escaped her lips.

Kazuki proudly showed his mother the sandwhich he was working on.

"I made sure to spread peanut butter everywhere!" he said, and indeed he did. Every part of the white bread was thickly covered in peanut butter. The sides were overflowing with it and it slid down onto the white counter top.

"And you also got it everywhere on yourself too, Kazuki," Ino said. Kazuki looked at himself. He had been so absorbed by his work that he didn't notice that peanut butter had gotton on his clothers, all over his hands, and even on his hair.

He frowned at himself, but then he smiled.

"I know!" he cried out loud and he starting licking the peanut butter off his fingers. (a/n: you should really try it. the best thing ever!) Ino laughed at her son's attempt to clean himself up.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs," Ino said as she picked up Kazuki. Kazuki squirmed in his mother's embrace and complained about what was going to happen to the food.

"Who's going to finish making the food?" he whined as they walked by the living room where Shikamaru was napping.

"Don't worry, Kazuki. Daddy will gladly finish up the work," she said with a grin. "Why don't you ask him." Ino placed Kazuki down and the little boy ran toward his father.

"Daddy?" he whispered. Shikamaru gave no response. "Daddy?" Kazuki said again, this time shaking his father a litte. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!" he screamed as he started to shake his father with all the strength a littl boy could muster. He looked helplessly at his mother.

"Mommy! Daddy won't wake up," he whined again. Ino walked over to Kazuki and whispered something in his ear. She then held up one finger, then two, then the third one.

"WAKR UP!!!" Ino and Kazuki screamed. Shikamaru jumped up from his place on the couch and looked everywhere with alert eyes. Noticing that everything was intact, he looked down at his son who stood up to his knee.

"What?? Is there a fire? Is the house burning?" he asked his son.

"No."

"Is your mother hurt?"

"No."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No."

"Well then, what is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have to finish making the food for that picnic," Kazuki said grinning.

"I though your mother was going to do that."

"I was, except our son here has peanut butter all over himself," Ino interrupted. Shikamaru glanced at Kazuki, finally noticing that he was covered up in peanut butter. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Ino. She shrugged and picked up Kazuki.

"We're going upstairs to get washed up. You have to finish packing the food," she said. Shikamaru yawned and made his way to the kitchen.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"No, but then Naruto would probably be complaining to you about the food," she shouted from the second floor. Shikamaru definitely didn't want that to happen. He looked at the pile of things that was on the counter. Better get started.

* * *

"Is Uncle Naruto going to be there?" Kazuki asked as he was walking down the street with his hand in his mother's while his father was holding the basket.

"Yes," Ino replied for uptenth time. Kazuki nodded his head and walked on.

"How about Kisa? And Hideaki? And Fuji?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"How about Auntie H-"

"Yes."

"Uncle S-"

"Everyone is going to be there," Shikamaru said. Kazuki nodded again and entered the park.

"Look! There's Hideaki!" he shouted as he ran toward his cousin. Ino laughed as her son scampered of to his aunt and uncle. She laced her fingers into Shikamaru's and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"He's just like you," Shikamaru teased.

Ino playfuly slapped his arm.

"At least he isn't as lazy as you are," she retorted.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come!!!" Kazuki beckoned. Getting tired of waiting for his parents, he ran back toward them, grabbed their hands and dragged them forward.

"Uncle Naruto is getting hungry," Kazuki said. Ino laughed at her son and then raced forward.

"Hey! No fair. You cheated!" he yelled as he tried to catch up with his mother.

Shikamaru just looked at them and slowly walked toward the tables with the basket filled with food. They waited this long. They could wait a bit longer.

"Yo, Shikamaru, where's the food? Hurry up! I'm starving!" Naruto screamed aloud.

Maybe not.

* * *

yay! the final the end. lol. i hope you guys review, but if you don't that's fine. i want to thank all the reviewers that took the time to actually give me feedback for this story. itz mucho appreciated. now, i shall start focusing on my other story and i have two new ideas in my head that i have to write, but thatz the hard part. don't expect any updates until june when school is over which is like on the 27 for people who live in nyc. and i prpbably wont be updating un june at all because, unlike other states, we have regents to take and if you fail, u take summer school courses. gah! the horror! so...i really need to study for those and um..thatz it. thank-you all for reading and staying with this story till the end! 


End file.
